


Comrades

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, this is random i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: “Shh, Миша, don’t say a word,” Nicholai hissed, pressing a forcing finger against the smaller man’s lips in order to silence him.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Comrades

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ik i've been uploading fics basically every day now, and I saw i hadn't posted today so i wanted to quickly give y'all some a drabble :P  
> I'm working on other stuff actually >:) And okay, i shouldn't make this a thing: upload every day else I'll work myself into a stressful situtaion which shouldn't be the case with a hobby of mine xD
> 
> I'll try to take breaks :P
> 
> Enjoy

They had separated themselves from the partying soldiers and went into the unlit restroom of the bar.

The only sound was their breathing and the trampling of their boots and the door of the stall that got shut tight behind them. Nicholai locked the door before facing the older man.

“What is this all about?” Mikhail huffed, actually knowing damn well what this was about. They hadn’t been intimate for a long time. Work always came first. And if not work, then something else stopped them from meeting in intimate privacy.

“Shh, _Миша_ , don’t say a word,” Nicholai hissed, pressing a forcing finger against the smaller man’s lips in order to silence him.

Before Mikhail could ask more unnecessary questions, the younger man pressed his mouth onto him, stunning the elder. With firm hands, Nicholai held Mikhail’s face, thumbs brushing over the greying beard. Soon, he added his tongue to the mix and if Mikhail wasn’t leaning against the wall, his legs would’ve given out beneath him.

Without daring to question the younger man’s proposal or his motives back then, he had agreed on ‘fooling around’ every once in a while. Be it to let off some steam, anger and other repressed emotions or something else. Maybe something intimate that couldn’t get passed the uptight Russian’s lips.

Whatever that something was, it was dripping out of Nicholai, passed his mouth and into Mikhail’s. it stirred arousal inside him. Nicholai’s weight added to the pressure. The older man’s hands found his subordinate’s hair and tugged at it despite being too short to really pull on it.

Their breathing became heavier, their primal wants more known and visible. Suddenly a door was opened. Someone got inside! Nicholai let go of the other man and with a scowl he was anticipating the other person’s moves. The person was heard taking a piss. Not really arousal inducing. Both Russians held their breaths, hoping the person would go away after they’d done their business. But luck wasn’t on their side. After the sound of washing hands, the person made themselves known.

“Captain? I-Is that you?”

“Carlos?” Mikhail stammered before he could stop himself. Nicholai hissed in frustration.

“Sergeant? What are you two doing in there?”

“Nothing that is of your business, _Corporal_ ,” the taller Russian snapped back.

“Hey, I was thinking if you two were going home or not.”

“You can walk? Don’t you?” Nicholai pointed out.

“Well-, yeah. But I’ve drunk. And Mikhail kind of promised to drive me home, as he hadn’t drunk,” Carlos stammered. Nicholai rolled his eyes and threw the older male a disappointed look.

“I promised him,” Mikhail confirms. “Eh, I’ll be there over five minutes!”

“Okay. I’ll wait at the counter,” Carlos said and then left the restroom.

“Really, five minutes?” Nicholai exclaimed in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.  
> Are they swb's, soldiers with benefits? Apparently the answer is yes!
> 
> Миша = Misha, a diminutive form for Mikhail


End file.
